Cream Cheese and Crushes
by Loved-Invention
Summary: It was always just another crush for Nick. He was always searching for the “perfect” girl. He just didn’t realize perfection came in the form of a best friend. Nick/Macy. JONAS fic.


**Disclaimer:** JONAS belongs to Disney; and I do not own anything else recognizable.

**A/N**: I would like to dedicate this fic to _MissNata13_, and _Suburbs_ (who beta'd this – thanks, Kendra!).

* * *

**Cream Cheese and Crushes **

* * *

It was always just another crush with Nick. One plus one turned into twenty-three million. It never mattered. When he saw a girl that he thought was pretty, his knees would turn into pudding and he'd start to drool. Songs would then pour out of him and onto pieces of paper in the shower like no tomorrow, and he'd stalk the girl just a little bit.

After his "stalking" stage, his brothers would talk to him about it. No, not "talk" per se. It was more like "make fun of". And it hurt him just a little. But in the end, it was always just another crush.

First, it was in the form of Hannah Montana (who somehow, in one of his dreams, morphed into a big-headed twangy brunette who shot darts out of her eyes). Then came a girl named Blue. Yes, Blue. Her hair was so black and shiny when she came into the world that her parents had actually named her "Blue". Then Nick had a nightmare about her too. She turned into Hannah Montana.

When Nick was twelve, he had had a crush on Stella. It was a brief little crush; he never stalked her – but he did think that she was beautiful. But then he noticed the way his older brother Joe had started looking at her.

He recognized that look.

Pure, unconditional love.

The way his parents glanced at each other.

For Nick, it was just simply a crush.

Then along came Penny Cucumber. (Yep, first a state, then a color, now a salad topping mixed with a coin). Penny. Blonde, angel-faced Penny. Nick could've actually sworn that he was in-love with her. Head-over-heels. He stalked her and then his brothers (even his father) made fun of him. Everything was proceeding like it normally did. Then she bit. She sang his song. She played the guitar and liked his favorite sport. She was perfect. She actually talked to him and recorded a duet with him.

And then…then he asked her on a date. That date turned into two dates which turned into three – and it was all perfect. He actually had a real girlfriend, and he hoped to actually have a first kiss with her.

He just needed a little 'fluff-food' to get him to that kiss. He wasn't sure why, but he thought that maybe the right sweet treat would help with the moment. That's where he needed his best friend, Macy.

Macy, JONAS's number one super fan might seem like an unlikely best friend – but for Nick, she was perfect. Admittedly at first, it was awkward – because she was such a huge fan. Then Nick got to know her. He saw her sweet side, despite how scared his brothers were of her. He adored his little friend.

He also adored her cream cheese and chocolate biscuits, and he hoped that Penny would too (enough to kiss him).

So on one Friday afternoon, a few hours before, his date with Penny, Macy came over hauling a huge box of her famous biscuits with her. Nick had practically starved himself all day because, deep down, he knew that he could eat twenty-million of her biscuits. And Macy always brought just about that many.

"I don't know how you're going to eat all of these," Macy began with a huff as she plopped the box bursting with baked goods down on the counter. Nick grinned innocently.

"I'm not." At his little statement, Nick heard a squeal and a biscuit flew across the room. Macy spun around to face him, looking shocked and exasperated.

"Y-you're sharing?" Her eyes were as round as saucers, causing Nick to laugh.

"Kind of," Nick smiled dreamily, thinking of Penny and what his first kiss would be like. "Not with my brothers or parents though."

"Oh." Macy nodded in understanding, and then a confused look took over her face. "Then who?"

"My girlfriend." At this, Macy let out a little…shriek, and then she slapped a petite hand over her mouth.

"Your…"

"Girlfriend." Nick nodded in confirmation. "Penny."

For some reason, an unusual, un-delighted expression overtook his friend's face. Nick attempted to shrug it off, but found it hard when Macy just stared in a frustrated way off into space. Or the living room. Whichever.

And then it hit him. Macy's exasperated, frustrated look. Her confusion over Penny. She didn't like her. Penny was always more popular. More graceful. Yep. Macy resented her.

Thinking these things, Nick decided that he should walk over and grab his friend in a hug. What he didn't know was that Macy had a cream-filled biscuit in her hand and when he surprised her, she whacked him in the face with it.

"I'm SO sorry." Macy sputtered as Nick groaned, trying to find a paper towel to wipe the cream cheese off of his face. "I-I-"

"What on earth, Macy?" Nick raised his voice in irritation as he got the last of the white fluffy cheese off.

"I was kind of stunned." Macy blinked innocently, and then, very carefully, reached up to Nick's face and wiped a little dot of the cream cheese off of him. For some odd reason, little shivers ran up and down Nick's spine. Probably due to his anger, he assumed.

"At me hugging you?" Nick tried to calm his voice down. It just came out raspy and agitated.

"Well when a crush hugs you.." Macy quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and Nick looked at his friend in shock.

_What did she just say__?_

"Crush?"

"No!" Macy yelped. "I mean yes. But no. I don't know." Macy's shoulders slumped, and she searched for a way past Nick and to the exit. Nick carefully reached out and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Macy and Nick both shivered this time.

"You," Nick swallowed hard, "you have a crush on me?" It was odd, but this little idea made Nick slightly happy. It made him calm and yet his stomach fluttered a little. It was almost…perfect. And then he looked at Macy. Frightened, petite Macy. She was muttering out some excuse – trying to deny it, which Nick found absolutely adorable.

He stood there thinking about Macy and Penny. They were both so different. On the surface, Penny seemed perfect for him – she was pretty, liked golf and could sing. Macy, on the other hand, obsessed about his band and had been known to maim him with sports equipment on occasion. And yet, when actually presented with the choice, Penny didn't seem quite as perfect as she had only a few minutes ago.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Macy slowly nodded, admitting her crush, and everything within Nick turned…mushy.

Weird.

Then Nick smiled. His best friend had a little drop of cream cheese on her pouting lip. And he could've used his fingers, but his lips had another way of getting that drop off.

And when he pulled away, his friend was smiling blissfully and so was he. Quickly though, both of their faces turned red, and they looked away from each other.

It was like two scared puppy dogs. Two best friends who had just kissed each other.

Very, very awkward.

"Macy," Nick finally choked out, "I'm going to have to call Penny."

"I know." Macy's voice cracked, and Nick took the liberty of hugging her again. This time, she didn't have a biscuit in her hand. She just had a lot of confusion etched across her face.

"To cancel." Nick whispered in her ear. "I kind of think these cream cheese messes are just for us."

Macy grinned, but her beautiful smile quickly faltered. "But your girlfriend-"

"The only person I want as my girlfriend is in front of me right now." And it was true. Macy was not just some typical crush – he felt something totally different for her. Then without the excuse of any cream cheese, Nick went in for another kiss. This one lasted a little bit longer. And when the new couple broke apart, they both had grins on their faces.

He knew those cream cheese biscuits would be useful.

**

* * *

**

**Thoughts**? =)


End file.
